


Naughty Elf

by doyumylove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, Human Yuta, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Santa's elf Doyoung, Short, exo appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyumylove/pseuds/doyumylove
Summary: Doyu magical creatures au//Yuta wakes up on a christmas morning with a surprise waiting in his living room





	Naughty Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabilliam (vvhymack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhymack/gifts).



Christmas was Yuta’s favorite time of the year. He loved the Christmas lights, the Christmas carols, the Christmas decorations, the presents, the cards, even the cheesy Christmas movies that played nonstop on every channel on TV.  Unfortunately, he could hardly ever make it back home for Christmas. Even so, he made a point to create a winter wonderland in his own house, where he leaved alone along with his cat, Teacup. Teacup was a small furry ball, with gray tiger patches and white shocks. Yuta had found it near the recycling bins and he had adopted him since then, feeling that the small animal was as lonely as he was.

“Why are you so perky today, Teacup?” Yuta asked, as he was preparing for bed. “It’s Christmas eve. We have to turn in early, else Santa Clause will not leave presents under the tree.”

Teacup, as if he understood him, jumped on the bed and stretched. Yuta smiled and closed the curtain of his bedroom window, taking a final glance at his old neighbor, who liked to judge him for talking to his cat. But Yuta didn’t mind. She was just an old lady, set in her own ways, and he couldn’t really make her change her mind.

Yuta woke up by a loud noise. Teacup was under the covers with him, so he wasn’t the one causing the noise. Yuta checked his alarm clock, that tick tocked on his nightstand and indicated that it was three o’clock in the morning! Yuta cleaned his eyes from the deep sleep and groggily got up. He feared that something from his decorations had fallen and broke and that was something he wouldn’t like to find on a Christmas morning.

The room looked exactly like he had left it, when he turned on the lights. The tree was there, the gifts, the lights, the sparkly strings, the santas made of porcelain. But there was something that he hadn’t placed into his living room. Yuta looked closely to the red and green hood that was coming from the back of the tree. And the more he examined the odd object, the more he realized that it was a human that was hiding behind his Christmas decorations! Yuta panicked. Was it a thief? Crime rates usually rose during holiday season. Yuta should know, as he worked for a newspaper and he was the company’s crime and law blogger. However, he had never imagined that it will happen to him.

Yuta quickly grabbed a wooden Rudolf, the closest thing next to him and tried to back away, as he wasn’t sure whether the thief was caring a gun and he might use it if he felt threatened.

“Whoever you are, take what you want and go! Don’t make this more complicated than it already is!” Yuta wasn’t sure if his plead will work. He had learned, over the countless coverage of robberies that it was better to not resist and try to protect yourself. Things can be replaced and they weren’t worth risking your life to save them.

Yuta held his breath as the tree started moving and a young man dressed as an elf slowly and shyly came out into the light. He was slander, with thin cheeks, sparkly but sharp eyes and blond hair that piped out of his hood. Yuta was speechless. Do thieves dress up for the holidays now?

“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” the man said and Yuta observed that he was unarmed, that helped Yuta relax a little and lower the Rudolf statue.

“You…Who are you?”

“I’m…You might not believe this, but I’m an elf.”

“An …an elf? Are you kidding me?” Yuta laughed. He tried to see whether the man was messing with him or was crazy.

“Well, you weren’t supposed to see me. You weren’t supposed to be awake actually.”

“I’m sorry. But you were noisy, so…”

“There was a mix up. I missed Santa…”

“You missed Santa?”

“Yes,” the man said and pointed at the gifts, wrapped up in fancy Christmassy gift paper, set under the tree. Truth was, they weren’t there before. So, Santa Clause had really been there.

“If so, why are you here? Is Santa here too?” Yuta asked, looking around frantically.

“No. He is not. He left.”

“And then why are you here?” Yuta started to suspect that the guy was there to steal his gifts.

“I…It’s my first time as an assistant elf and I might have made a mistake,” the man said and he looked like he was about to cry.

“I’m sorry,” Yuta said, feeling sorry for the guy. “What happened?”

“I forgot to keep an eye on the clock. Our supreme supervisor said over and over and over again that we must always be aware of the time. But I was too excited and I got destructed and now I’m left here!” At that point, the elf started crying. Yuta, as a valid Christmas maniac, did believe him. He knew in his heart that the boy was telling him the truth and that he was indeed a lost Christmas elf.

“Maybe I can drive you to the next house and you can get back into the sleigh.”

“That would have been wonderful, and it is really nice of you to offer, but I’m afraid that that is not possible. By now, Santa will be half way across the world.”

“But how long have you been here?”

“Not much. But Christmas time is different from human time. Else, it wouldn’t have been possible for Mr Clause to deliver all the gifts in time.”

“I’ve always wondered how he does it,” Yuta murmured.

“Well, now you know” Doyoung said and set himself on the floor, covering his face with his hands, and he started crying. Teacup approached him and started rubbing his head on his knee, trying to get his attention. Yuta was shocked. His cat had never liked strangers and he always disappeared under the bed until they were gone, when Yuta had visitors over.

“Look, mister…err…”

“Doyoung,” the boy said between his sobbing.

“Doyoung, you need to calm down.”

“How can I? I can’t go back to Santa’s kingdom without Santa, and I have nowhere to go. I have never been on earth before, this is my first time!”

“You can stay with us…” Yuta said before thinking it over. He kind of regretted it as soon as he said it, but the hopeful look in Doyoung’s eyes refused him the right to take it back.

“Really? Is that possible?”

“Well, till next Christmas…and maybe we can find a way to get you back home sooner than that.”

“But…but I won’t be a burden to you?”

“It can’t be otherwise, can it?”

Yuta gave Doyoung a pair of pajamas and showed him the bathroom, while he prepared the sofa for him.  When the elf came out of the bath, he looked odd in the human clothes, although the only thing that indicated that he used to be a Christmas elf was his pointy ears and the freckles that were spread all over his noise and cheeks.

“I really can’t thank you enough,” Doyoung said again, tacking himself underneath his bed covers.

“Merry Christmas,” Yuta replied, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

“Merry Christmas,” Doyoung wished it back, although Yuta could detect a note of sadness in his voice.

When Yuta woke up, he smelled the scent of warm butter coming from the kitchen. Teacup was gone as well, and Yuta could easily figure out  exactly what was happening. But he still was a bit surprised when he walked into the kitchen and found a pile of pancakes shaped in Christmas trees, waiting for him.

“I just wanted to be useful. And we always have pancakes for Christmas breakfast,” Doyoung said, caring Teacup like a baby.

“Thank you. But you don’t have to feel obligated to do things like that.”

“I can’t just live with you and do nothing in return. But I don’t know how humans live their everyday lives,” Doyoung confessed.

“I’ll teach you,” Yuta said, stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

Though that proved more challenging than Yuta imagined. Doyoung was all good and willing to learn, but he was too elfie to understand simple things. Yuta could come back from work and find his house being occupied by cats.

“I’ve found these cuties in the park and Teacup looked so lonely!” Doyoung smiled, knowing that he had done something wrong, but didn’t know what.

“We can’t feed them all! We can’t even fit them all in the house!” Yuta said, shocked.

“Can’t we?” Doyoung insisted. But that wasn’t the worst he had done. Yuta loved Christmas, but Doyoung lived in them. And he assumed that they were going to keep the house all decorated throughout the year.

“Then how will Santa know I’m here?” Doyoung asked, shocked.

He even thought that it was okay for him to answer Yuta’s cell phone when it rang. He once picked it up when Yuta was taking a bath and he told his mom that he was living with him and that they had a special relationship. Yuta’s mom called him the next day, still in shock, and demanded explanations.

“You can’t answer my phone! You almost gave my mom a heart attack!”

“I don’t understand why? I didn’t say anything wrong.”

“Well, she was preparing our wedding, so, if you are meaning to go back home, then you should not announce to everyone that we live together.”

Doyoung didn’t seem to understand it, he actually looked more confused than ever before, but he just nodded in agreement.

At first, Yuta was extremely annoyed by Doyoung and he tried his hardest to find a way to get him back to Santa’s. But, after some time passed, Yuta stopped searching for Santa. Not that he gave up, but he started getting used to him and he was looking forward seeing him waiting for him and smiling at him warmly.  He was anticipating his silly surprises and the crazy things he often did, though he started being more human and he got addicted to manga, anime and tv dramas. He also enjoyed eating snacks, and chips and cakes and he also loved coffee.

Yuta thought that he was too cute when he was talking to the TV or when he refused to go out of the house because he didn’t have to, as he stated. Though Yuta didn’t mind. He loved sharing his sofa with him and watching dramas non stop. And then, Christmas season arrived. Usually Yuta would have been thrilled, decorating his house and being the first to do so. But this year, things were different. Because Christmas meant that Doyoung, the boy he was falling in love with, was going to disappear from his life. But he couldn’t keep him with him either, as the elf was way too excited to go back. He wasn’t from this world anyway. He needed his friends, family and kind. So Yuta didn’t say anything. Anyway, he was going to forget him eventually, wasn’t he?

“You know what day is tomorrow?” Doyoung asked, as he ironed his elf uniform, which he hadn’t used since last Christmas.

“Christmas,” Yuta said, trying to sound like he didn’t really care.

“I will wait for Santa tonight,” Doyoung stated. “Which means this is our last time together.” Doyoung looked at him like he was expecting something from him, but Yuta couldn’t say it. So they stayed silent. Yuta didn’t even stay up with him. He said that maybe Santa wouldn’t come if he was awake and he didn’t want to risk it. So, he pretended to be asleep. He didn’t sleep all night. And he didn’t hear anything either. So, in the morning, he ran into his living room, expecting to find Doyoung still there, disappointed but determent to stay with him forever. But Doyoung wasn’t the one who was disappointed that Christmas morning.

“Alone at last,” Yuta told Teacup and burst into tears.

That year was the worst year Yuta had ever had. He missed Doyoung like he had never missed anyone before in his life. Maybe he had put a spell on him and that’s why he couldn’t forget about him. Or maybe he was the one and only for him and he will never get over him. Had he missed his opportunity for life long happiness? Should he have told him how he felt? Well, it was too late now.

The next Christmas, Yuta didn’t decorate. Christmas reminded him of Doyoung and his cheerful personality. So, Yuta even arranged to be working on Christmas as well.

“Well, Teacup, let’s go to bed early tonight. We have to wake up early!” Yuta said and he snuggled his pillows. He finally got some sleep after midnight and Teacup woke him, pressing his head on his cheeks.

“Hey, buddy. Isn’t it a bit early?” Yuta got up nevertheless and, still sleepy, walked into his kitchen, where a huge pile of pancakes were waiting for him.

“We always have pancakes for Christmas breakfast,” Doyoung said and smiled. Yuta almost screamed with happiness.

“Did you…did you missed your ride again?” he finally asked, after he stopped smiling and staring at Doyoung who looked more perfect than ever.

“No. I missed it on purpose this time,” the elf said and Yuta knew that he loved him back.

 

**_Bonus story_ **

Back in Santa’s winter wonderland, head Christmas elf, Junmyeon, was freaking out, as rookie Santa Claus helper Doyoung, was nowhere to be seen. The two other elves that were appointed with Santa that night, Minseok and Jongdae, were apparently busy with unloading the gifts and managing the reindeers, as they clarified when they returned.

“You shouldn’t have sent a rookie!” Kyungsoo said, when Junmyeon asked him to locate the lost elf.

“He wanted to do it so badly, I just gave in.”

“Well, he looks like he’s fine,” he said, pointing at the monitor, which showed the young elf cuddled on a make shift bed on a human sofa, fast asleep.

“Can’t we send someone to get him?” Baekhyun asked.

“You know the rules. We can’t fly more than one night per year, else we will be detected by the humans,” Junmyeon said, frustrated. He then appointed Kyungsoo to keep an eye on him, which wasn’t something the other elf was willing to do but agreed eventually. And when the next Christmas came, Junmyeon himself went along with Santa and brought the lost elf back home. All the elves had thrown a huge party for his arrival and everything was back to normal, if it wasn’t for Doyoung’s sad face. And the elf kept having that depressed look throughout the year. Chief engineer Sehun was really mad at him for always being destructed and messing up with the toys.

“You have to fix him!” he commanded Junmyeon, but the chief elf had no idea why his junior was so sad. He had never experienced an episode like this one before and he had never read about one in the history of Santa’s operations.

“He’s homesick, you silly gingerbread,” Kyungsoo told him. The elf was monitoring the human world all year long and he knew best about them and their habits.

“What do you mean? This is his home.”

“No. Home is where the heart is. And this elf’s heart is with this human,” Kyungsoo said and showed Junmyeon the boy that had took in Doyoung. And, to Junmyeon’s surprise, he had the same expression as Doyoung’s!

“What should I do then?”

“Take him back home!”

So, that Christmas, even though that human Yuta had no tree and no Christmas spirit in his heart, he got the gift he wanted more than anything. And when Junmyeon looked into Kyungsoo’s monitor again, both boys looked as happy as if Santa had brought them the world. And maybe he had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> This is a small, Christmas, fantasy story.  
> When i first got the prompt i began writing something entirely different from this one. But since it was Christmas i thought that maybe I should change it and make iy more festive.  
> I wanna say i big thank you to vvhymack for the prompts!!!!!! I know you probably expected something different but somehow christmas elf doyoung was stuck in my head TT  
> Thank you everyone for reading this and hope you liked it!


End file.
